Healing Wounds
by vegie kun
Summary: Trowa is injured during a mission for the Preventers, causing a rift to develop in Quatre and Catherine's already unsteady friendship. Showing up at her front door one rainy night, Quatre attempts to reforge what was lost between them.


Disclaimer: Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, ANB, TV Asahi, and Bandai Entertainment own all rights to Gundam Wing and its characters. I am not making any money from this nor do I intend to use it for commercial purposes. 

Warnings: Quatre x Catherine fic. Mild language, violence, angst, and sap

A.N: This fic will switch on and off between scenes of Catherine and Quatre, to scenes with Quatre and the Preventers. The ones with Catherine and Quatre take place in the present while the ones with the Gundam Wing guys take place in the past. All dates are based on the first scene so if it's one or two weeks prior, it's prior to that scene. If there is no date, then it's the same as the one before the Catherine/Quatre interjection. I don't think you'll have trouble with the fic, but if you do then feel free to e-mail me to clear some things up. Besides that, the story might seem choppy and inadequate; that's because I only planned this to be a one-shot but I had too much content I wanted to put in. The only thing I could think to do was to cut it up and make some scenes shorter than originally planned. Hope you enjoy, although I've never written about this pairing before so you be the judge of it.   


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEALING WOUNDS**

By: veGie-kun

_//I don't know why I get like this every time he's gone... I just can't help but worry when he's not around. I realize he's old and strong enough to take care of himself, more so than I, but I'm constantly pulled back to that time I found him on L3, wondering aimlessly in the rain. He looked so vulnerable, not at all like the immovable boy who applied for a job at our circus. The look in his eyes... he was just so lost... so helpless... like... like...//_ "... a child." _//I'd never seen him as fragile as I did that night and I never want to ever again... I want to protect him... because... because... I'm one of the few people that he's got left... his only family... I don't want him to be alone... I don't want to be alone.// _

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The young woman swiveled her head from the rain-drenched scenery outside her window to the door, wondering who it could be. She put her nightly reverie on hold for the moment, but knew that once her visitor left, she'd be back at it. The young woman opened the door, putting on her good-natured smile. "Oh, hello Manager," she greeted cheerfully, banishing all her gloominess, "Is there something you wanted to see me about?"

The manager looked up and waved his hand, dismissing the seriousness of her tone. "Oh, nothing to worry about just that since it's raining; a lot of us have decided to hold a small party in the big tent. It'll be a good way to chase off those rainy day blues. Care to join us?" His face was warm and welcoming, an open book displaying the love he had for the young woman whom he considered as his own daughter.

Catherine was hesitant for a second then closed her eyes and shook her head, "Thank you, no," she replied politely, "but I love the rain and I'd like to enjoy it... by myself that is." The man understood her plight and bade the young woman goodnight as he made his way out the door. _//I'm sorry manager, but I just don't feel like celebrating at a time like this... not when Trowa's still in the hospital... Oh Trowa... please make it through this... I don't know what I'd do without you...//_ She took up her previous position at the window and resumed her brooding. The rain poured unrelenting in the colony; its natural weather recreation system was demonstrating just how realistic it could be. She glanced over to the clock on her wall and saw that the night was still young. Glancing over her shoulder, she eyed her brother's empty bed three feet from her own. The entire trailer felt so hollow without his strong, quiet presence around to fill it. A tear slid down her cheek but she did nothing to wipe it off, the task just seemed pointless; she knew more would follow.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

_//Geez, I wonder who it is this time trying to convince me to go out and have fun?//_ She wondered as she made her slow trek towards back the door. _//I know they mean well and that all they're trying to do is keep my mind off Trowa... but I don't want to keep my mind off him. He's my brother; why shouldn't I worry about him? I do it all the time. Yeah, he may be strong, but sometimes even, he needs a good kick in the behind.//_ Catherine laughed inwardly at that thought, but her smile disappeared as she opened the door.

Standing outside was a rain-soaked figure; he was slightly taller than her, wearing a Preventer jacket and dark brown pants. His sad, sea green eyes peered out through obscured blond hair piercing into her soul with his gaze. He stepped forward into the trailer's light and Catherine saw the expression on his boyish face; it was somber and his breathing was shallow and harsh. It seemed as if he had been running a great distance and in great urgency.

"Quatre..."

*****

Two weeks ago...

The day was sunny, bright, and warm, yet everyone knew it was only be a matter of days before the spring showers would set in and turn their world into a recreation of the Great Deluge. The local circus troupe of L3 was busy rolling up the smaller tents and storing up the unused equipments and supplies. Their schedule was clear for the next few weeks, allowing them time to enjoy the warm new season. Behind the main tent, Trowa and Catherine were tending the animals; although all the members loved the animals, it seemed that the two held a special affinity for the creatures. Around them Trowa was really able to let go of his mask, revealing the warm, tender soul that Catherine always knew existed within him. His laughs were now genuine, bare of the usual distrust it once held. He smiled and let out a hearty chuckle when the lions licked his face, preferring it to the meat that Trowa was serving for their supper. 

Catherine, upon seeing his expression, decided to help him out before he was smothered to death by the large fur balls. "Okay you guys," she scolded, "I think Trowa's had enough. If you keep on doing that to him, he won't be able to feed you anymore." One of the lioness strolled up to her, nuzzling her side as she licked the young woman's hand. "Oh, hey girl. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. Here you go, eat up," she spoke up cheerfully.

"Hey you two!" A voice broke through their serene moment, snapping them into attention as their heads pivoted to its direction.

They were both shocked and surprised to see that the voice calling to them belonged to the unmistakable figure of Quatre Raberba Winner. He hadn't grown much in the past few years, but he was no longer the boy he used to be. Catherine could see he was actually a good three inches taller than she was, yet he was nowhere near the incredible stature of her brother. His face had lost much of their baby cheeks, giving him a more mature look the two weren't use to seeing. Quatre had always sort of been 'baby' of the group because of his appearance and the others tended to treat him in that manner as well because of it. Clad in his customary Preventer jacket and dark grey slacks, he was definitely a far cry from the child he had been years prior. 

Despite the overall reunion feel his visit was inspiring, Catherine couldn't help but feel that certain tug at the back of her mind warning her of some inevitable danger that was soon to pass. _//Why is he wearing that Preventer jacket? I-I thought he took leave of them to run his father's company... but even if he was working for them, they don't wear those things unless they're on duty... or about to head for one... So why...? Please don't tell me what I think it is...//_ She dropped her smile and stared intensely in the Arabian's direction, politeness and manners set aside. "Why are you here, Quatre?" It was direct and out in the open before any of them realized it. Trowa opened his mouth to protest her actions but the look in his sister's eyes made him wonder as well what the 'visit' was all about.

The blond knew it was useless to keep up the false pretenses; Catherine had been right when she assumed his appearance was just more than a friendly visit. He sighed heavily and sat down on the grass Indian style, slouching a bit. "Trowa, I know you don't really work for the Preventers anymore..." Quatre began uneasily, "but they're in a bind right now... they'll be needing extra help to complete this current mission. As you can see, they've already recruited me for the task along with Duo. They were also able to get a hold of Heero as well; the two are back at headquarters along with Wufei..." He looked up, saw Catherine's horrified expression, and immediately felt guilty for being the bearer of the bad news. "Heero suggested that maybe you should be left out of the mission considering all the people that need you... but Colonel Une isn't sure if they'll be able to get the job done with one man short."

"Does it have to do with Relena?" Trowa queried indifferently.

The Arabian chuckled slightly, "For once, she's not the target of anything; you should've seen how relieved Heero was when he heard that. Although he didn't say anything, you could almost see the light dance in his eyes with the news; makes me wonder if he's told her his true feelings. If he holds out any longer I swear Wufei will tell her himself just so Heero will stop agonizing about it."

"What's the mission?" Catherine snapped impatiently, almost scared that the voice had belonged to her.

Too evident was the pain reflecting in the girl's eyes; Quatre felt his heart constrict with every glance in her direction. At moments like these, the youth hated his ability to empathize with every living creature on God's green earth and black space. "It involves some weird anarchist group in the south pacific," he stated with utmost professionalism, "The Preventers got a tip that a group located in the area had been gathering arms, building their stock up for years it seems. There are even rumors that they've been able to proposition nuclear warheads."

"How could they have found such weapons, much less pay for it," Trowa pondered, suddenly turning back into the soldier he despised.

"They're the kind of group that does business in narcotics and other forms of illegal trade. As for how they were able to find warheads in this present day and age, it's pretty simple considering the fact that black-markets have been booming since the reign of the Alliance. They probably even have inventory that dates back to before the colonies. We don't know for sure, but the only thing that's been confirmed is their hostility; they've shot down planes flying too near their location, both military and civilian alike."

"Trowa, you can't do it; it's too dangerous!" Catherine pleaded, fresh tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She grabbed his arm, hands locked with his, holding tight and unwilling to let go. "Please, Trowa! You don't have to do this. I don't want to lose you! I don't want to lose you a third time... Please..." The tears fell and her body wracked over with sobs. The youth in question could only stare on, unsure of what to do, of what actions were appropriate for situations like these. In the end he resolved to follow the advice of a good friend: to follow his emotions. With a gentle hand, he pulled his sister close and hugged her, letting her tears soak through his shirt. Soothing words were given along with soft, comforting caresses; it was all he could do for the young woman.

"I promise I'll come back to you," he swore softly into her hair. "You're the most important thing to me..." The hug became a bit tighter before Catherine was freed from the embrace.

*****

That day was still fresh in the knife thrower's memory and her expression hardened as she gazed at the wet figure. After all that had happened, she couldn't take in the sight of him. He was the one responsible for the current state of her brother, something that was unforgivable. A tear slid down her face as an image of the young man lying unconscious in the hospital bed formed in her mind. She made ready to turn around and head inside her trailer with every intention of leaving the young Arab outside in the pouring rain, but his voice stopped her.

"Catherine, wait!" he pleaded urgently, fearing that she would ignore him and head inside without giving him a chance to have his say. He ran forward and reached out a hand to grab one of hers but didn't expect her to turn around and address him right to his face.

"What?!" she screamed on the verge of more tears, "What can you possibly say that'll make this situation any better? Huh? Are you going to apologize for taking him away from me and think that it'll make me forgive you?"

Quatre looked squarely into her eyes and held his ground. "I have nothing to apologize for, Catherine," he snapped, something he rarely did to anyone, "His being part of the mission was not my doing, I was only there to deliver the message from Colonel Une... however, I will apologize for not keeping an eye on him... that was my fault." His jaw tightened and the Arab had a sad smile on his lips. "... I know what you're feeling right now, Catherine, 'cause I feel the same way. He was also like a brother to me..."

Catherine's anger did not subside with that attempted connection instead it only fueled her further. "Like a brother to you?" she asked mockingly. "Like a brother to you? Well he was _MY_ brother!" She fell to her knees, her outburst seeming to have drained the energy right out of her body. "He may have been like a brother to you... but he's the only family I have left and you all tried to take him away from me..." The tears were hot on her face, running like rivers down her pale cheeks. It was too much and her mind wanted to shut the rest of the world out; the young woman was unaware of the figure that embraced her, offering what little comfort he could.

*****

13 days ago: Preventer HQ

The two figures walked into the conference room, unsure of what to expect once their arrival had been announced. Right away, they were greeted by Duo who eagerly slapped Trowa on the back, saying how much he had missed the clown. Wufei acknowledged him with a nod while Heero expressed his welcome through his intense Prussian blue gaze. It was a wonderful thing, seeing old comrades-in-arms reunite after years of separation. If the situation had not been as grave as it was, they would have broken into stories about their lives at that point in time. Their time apart had been long and the five had so much to catch up on, it made them wish that they hadn't been brought together because of a mission.

"Just like old times, ne?" Duo spoke with a cheerful grin on his face. It wouldn't be long before either Sally Po or Colonel Une entered the room, giving them their official assignment so the Sweeper relished in that serene, somewhat nostalgic moment.

There were smiles all around, even Heero gave a hint of it, but the merriment showed clearest in his eyes. Theirs was a strong friendship forged in the fires of war and with its end came their bond of brotherhood. While one or two of them would deny any willingness to lay down their life for the others, all knew that if and when the situation presented itself, they would not have hesitated. In that sweet silence, all five savored the fleeting time that slipped through one's grasp like air.

A sound at the door signaled the arrival of their informant, Sally Po. She stopped halfway through the doorway and her eyes roamed the room, taking note of every youth and his present state. With a smile, she stepped through and handed each one a manila folder containing the information they needed to assist them in their upcoming mission. "Glad to see that none of you are nervous about this," she commented with her hands on her hips.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Duo remarked with his trademark grin. "We've done this enough times to know what we're supposed to expect. This should be nothing more than a walk in the park."

"We might be experienced, but that doesn't mean we should be careless," Heero stated in his usual grim manner. "Confidence breeds arrogance, arrogance gives way to carelessness, and carelessness invites death. I don't plan on dying just yet."

Duo grinned mischievously and poked the stoic Japanese in the ribs commenting, "Of course not, Heero, we all know why you're so reluctant to die now... *cough* Relena *cough*..." He then turned around immediately afterwards and began playing the innocent, whistling and twiddling his thumbs.

Heero glared daggers at him but refrained from inflicting the Sweeper bodily injury, at least until the mission was over. "Has Colonel Une made all the necessary arrangements for our departure?" He was once again a soldier whose major priority became the fulfillment of a mission.

The older woman sighed and leaned against the large conference table, crossing her arms over her chest. "Everything is set and ready to go. I won't waste time with the debriefing; Heero knows all about it and if you need to confirm anything just check the papers in your folders." She suddenly got up and headed for the door, signaling them to follow. Leading them through the various corridors, she continued her talk, "Your passports and fake ids along with extra credit are all in there as well. Should you feel the need to contact us, be careful not to speak right away when you call, wait for our operators to make sure the line you're using is secure."

They passed by various cubicles, the majority occupied by those who were filling out paper work or typing up reports. Near the corner of the room was an office whose door stood ajar, providing a glimpse of the interior. As the mass of bodies strolled by, one slowed down in his pace, his eyes lingering past the door. Trowa noticed Heero's absence and curiosity tugged at his strings, he backtracked until he was alongside the former pilot. Careful not to disturb the young man, the clown followed the Japanese's line of vision to that of a body slumbering peacefully with a crown of honey blonde hair fanned over arms being used as a pillow. Taking care, Trowa tapped Heero lightly on the shoulder and the other was snapped out of his trance.

"C'mon, the others are probably waiting for us," he said in his quiet tone and Heero nodded his understanding, but his departure was still somewhat reluctant. "Any regrets?" Trowa asked when they were about 5 yards away.

"Only that I didn't say goodbye like I promised her I would," the Japanese agent replied solemnly. "You?"

"... Only that I left her alone without the guaranteed knowledge of my safety..." he answered quietly. "When one passes away, it is those that one leaves behind that suffers the most for they are the ones that have to live and carry on... despite the pain and agony..."

*****

"Are you alright, Catherine?"

The young woman looked up, regarding him with a cold gaze from her seat on the edge of her bed. "Just leave me alone," she sighed exhaustedly.

The young man removed his damp jacket, laying it on the counter, as he slowly walked over to the knife thrower. He tried to warm himself up by rubbing his hands over his arms. It was also an attempt to mask the uneasiness he was suddenly feeling. _//Okay Quatre, now that you're here, what do you do? What can you possibly say that will make her feel better? ... Dammit! What the HELL am I suppose to say? ::Say what is in your heart. That is the greatest tool you possess:: Can I? Can I just say a few simple words and make all the pain go away? What I feel is only a third of whatever torment she harbors in her soul. What if I just make things worse? ::Do not think of it further, simply do what you must:: ... There's a big difference between must and can...// _He sighed and sat himself next to the distraught girl, putting his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "In times like these, being alone is the last thing that one should be," he whispered into her hair. Feeling her attempt to pull away, he held his hold replying, "There's nothing I can really say, but... I'm here for you."

*****

The five were only two hours into their flight, meaning it would be at least another good four or five hours before they reached their destination. Each passed the time away in their own fashion, a reflection of their individual personalities. Heero, the ever-vigilant soldier, sat in the seat nearest the cockpit, ready should the pilot veer off course or require assistant. In his hand was a booklet detailing the specifics of the mission along with alternative courses of actions and various escape plans. His focused mind would not allow him to draw away from the thick pamphlet without first memorizing everything contained within it. Heero was a masochist and a workaholic, this everyone already knew so they weren't the least bit surprised that he'd chosen to keep to himself. Duo even joked that the Japanese youth really had Relena's picture contained within the pages of the small book and that it was the reason he wouldn't take his eyes off if.

Speaking of the ex-Shinigami, a few seats behind, Duo and Wufei were preoccupied in a game of chess, the Chinese agent clearly having the advantage. After the war and Mariemaia's foiled coup d'état Wufei had immersed himself in countless assignments, unwilling to let any threat, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant, go by. That allowed him little time to indulge in anything appealing and since he and Duo had become such close friends, the Sweeper being the first one Colonel Une contacted when she was short on hands, this time was valued. As the gears in Duo's head cranked over how to get himself out of his current predicament, Wufei's smile went unbeknownst to him.

Near a window to the rear, Trowa sat quietly staring out the window. It always amazed him every time he was in the air, to be high above the world observing and wondering about the lives of those down below. It gave him a sense of freedom, more so than when he was inside his Gundam. Inside the mobile suit he had a duty to the colonies, he was a soldier dedicated to bringing down those who would subjugate others to their will. While engrossed in his reverie, he failed to notice the blond Arab taking a seat next to him.

"Trowa? Can I talk to you about something?"

The stoic youth looked up and regarded him with a nod. With a smile, Quatre sat himself down, taking his time to get settled in. "... It's about Catherine," he confessed after a minute of silence. The other quirked an eyebrow, his way of asking 'what?'. "Well... you see it's something that's been troubling me ever since the other day..." He fumbled over his words, strange since the Arab had command over a plethora words in his vocabulary.

"You can tell me," the clown reassured him.

Taking a deep breath, the smaller youth relaxed and got into his question. "... D-Does... does Catherine hate me?"

Trowa was quite taken aback by that simple question and looked into the boy's eyes. Sure enough, he saw the uncertainty that resided there in those baby blues. "Why would you ask that?"

Now becoming self-conscious, Quatre began fidgeting, twiddling his thumbs and searching for something else to occupy his thoughts. "It's just that..." he sighed and returned his gaze to Trowa, "I-I see it in her eyes... When I came to inform you that your assistance was needed... Before I even told you anything, she seemed to know what I was going to ask and her eyes... Her eyes were so cold... I could tell that she didn't want me there; that she wanted me to leave and never come back. I felt it in her heart as well... it was so full of anger... so full of hatred..."

Taking sympathy on the boy, the clown rested a hand on the other's shoulder and squeezed it gently to capture his attention. "Catherine doesn't hate you," he assured, "She just doesn't like the idea of me being in danger and risking my life. If Heero had been the one to deliver that message, he would've gotten the same treatment, more so since he was the one whose actions influenced me to consider self-destruction as a means of saving the colonies..." He became quiet again and took a brief pause before he continued. "You remember how I was after I was rescued from space? Well, Catherine was the one who found me afterwards and what stands out most in my mind was the expression on her face that night... She was so... sad..." he turned back to Quatre and the Arab recognized pain in that melancholy gaze. "It was like she blamed herself for not being there to protect me... for allowing me to get so badly hurt to the point where I couldn't even remember my own name."

"Although we didn't know each other very well when I first entered the circus, she was the first one to try and get me to open up... I guess she was able to sense the agony I buried deep inside myself and felt that she needed to comfort me. I never asked her to and I did my best to daunt her efforts... but she stuck with me as if it were her sworn duty to do so."

"I never knew, Trowa..." He was now ashamed for having accused the woman of harboring such foul thoughts. "... I'm kind of embarrassed now because my sisters are the same way... I'd forgotten how overprotective they could be, especially when it comes to family." The younger knew that he should have left the conversation at that but there was something tugging at the back of his mind. "Hey, Trowa... Do you think Catherine will ever like me?"

"?"

The blond Arabian blushed nervously trying to dismiss the way the statement came out. "Heh heh... uh I mean... um... Do you think the two of us will ever become friends?"

Trowa chuckled lightly and leaned into his seat. "I don't know; stranger things have been known to happen," he commented, his attention back to the ground below. _//I'm glad to hear that you care for her as well, Quatre. Catherine may be a formidable woman, but she is only human like the rest of us... For some reason I have doubts about this mission... it's instincts, something I've come to trust more than anything. If I am right, then...// _"Quatre... if something happens to me during our mission... I want you to take care of Catherine, okay?"

"What?"

"I realize that she's old enough to take care of herself, but I just want someone to be there for her. Can you promise me that, Quatre?"

"... I-I promise..." he replied hesitantly, fearful of the serious look in his comrade's emerald green eyes.

*****

The anger she felt for him was gradually melting away with every second he was near her. It was odd and the girl wondered why his presence was instilling her with such a soothing sense of peace when it only moments ago made her see red. _//Damn you, Quatre... Why do you have to do this to me? Why can't you just leave me be... and stop haunting me... Just stop being nice to me... Give me a reason to hate you... It'd be so much easier that way.//_

"Go ahead... If hating me makes it easier for you to deal with this situation... then it's fine by me; I won't mind," he whispered softly to her.

"How?" she asked surprised but remembered her brother telling her once that Quatre had an ability to empathize with others therefore allowing him the ability to connect with those experiencing intense emotions. "... Are my feelings that severe?"

The Arab hesitated, not wanting to upset the girl any further with the wrong words. "... I can sense the sadness in your heart... it's very powerful but it's in conflict with your need to be strong for others." They let go of each other reluctantly and Catherine stared deeply into his eyes. "You don't always have to be the supporting crutch in everyone's life," he told her, "If you're constantly trying to be strong for others, who will be strong for you?" There was a momentary pause, accompanied by much contemplating. "What will you do when you run out of strength and no longer possess the will to move on? Who will be your crutch? Who will be the one to catch you when you fall?"

The young woman looked to the floor of the trailer, digesting his words. She knew his observations were right on the mark; her life always revolved around caring for others. For too long she had been the mother and sister to those at the circus that it almost felt strange to be the one being cared for._ //That's all I can be. People need someone they can turn to and depend on. I don't mind at all as long as they're happy and living the life they deserve. Those like Trowa who've experienced a lifetime of heartache, loneliness, and hurt deserve a chance to forget about the past. I shouldn't complain when others like Trowa have had it far worse than I... Besides, I'm his big sister... it's part of the job description...//_

"Hey, how about I make us some hot chocolate?" Quatre beamed up hopefully, quickly getting off the bed. His face was flushed a strange shade of red and his hands had become oddly sweaty. "How about it, hm?"

The knife-thrower looked up and dismissed him with nothing more than a slight huff. "Whatever..."

Moving to the kitchen counter, the youth began looking for the ingredients, opening and shutting various cabinets in his search. It didn't help any that Catherine decided not to aid him but he understood why she wouldn't and sighed when he failed to find the necessary items after trying a fifth drawer. "Catherine?" he found himself asking when he came up empty-handed once again, "Do you even _have_ the stuff to make hot chocolate?"

"No."

Surprised but also knowing that he should have expected just as much considering the fact that Catherine was acknowledging him like he was a hostile enemy. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked wearily, his shoulders slumping in time with his exhaling of air.

The girl looked up and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "You never asked if I had any."

The blond's expression turned from a frown to pure exasperation as he eyed the entertainer. "Oh - For the love of Allah!"

*****

12 days ago...

Quatre rose an hour after the sun had made its appearance and stretch his body to work out the kinks it had developed from sleeping in anything that wasn't a bed or soft. He rubbed his tired eyes and got out of his tent wondering what the others were up to, hoping briefly that they made breakfast. The first person that came into view was Heero who, with binoculars in hand, was surveying the land and scanning for any signs of anything worthy of being dubbed an enemy, his enemy. _//Boy, he's at it again. That guy... I worry about him sometimes. Maybe I should just tell Relena and hope that she can set him straight...? Nah, I don't really have a death wish just yet.//_

Yawning, his presence became known and was greeted by Wufei and Trowa who sat around the campfire enjoying their meal of heated canned goods. Duo was nowhere in sight but a snore from the tent in a far corner alerted the Arab to his location. He swore to himself that Libra could be falling on them right at that moment and the Sweeper/Preventer would sleep through the entire damned thing; hearing another snore he knew it wasn't all that farfetched.

Helping himself to a can that had been warming up nicely, he removed the makeshift lid and discovered that it was chicken soup. Without much warning his mind recalled a memory of Catherine making soup during one of his visits to the circus when they were on L4. He smiled inwardly at the memory as he slowly ate, savoring the warm feeling he receive with each spoonful. That night the young woman had accidentally spilled half a jar of chili powder into the pot and for the rest of the evening the entire troupe ate with cleared sinuses. It would have been a total disaster but the other entertainers had not wanted her feelings hurt so they took the meal in stride and smiled politely. She looked so happy that night, the light in her eyes dancing with pure delight at the thought of pleasing others.

Glancing down at his can he sighed and wished that the group had brought some chili powder; he wanted to relive that night once more. Although both he and Catherine had their differences and on more than one occasion had felt uncomfortable around each other, they were kindred souls with similar pains and experiences. He wanted to be able to talk to her, form a bridge between them and establish communications. Was it so wrong to try to be her friend? Couldn't they work out their differences; if not for each other, than why not for Trowa? He was the only thing that held them together, but they couldn't depend on the clown forever.

A sound to his left told him that Trowa was getting up from his seat on the floor. He looked up and saw the tall youth join Heero at the edge of the cliff and saw them break out into a conversation, most likely a discussion over the plans that would be initiated later on that night. In the pit of his stomach, he was still uneasy. What if everything didn't turn out the way they had wanted it to? What if they ended up hurt, injured, or dead? What if that was to happen to Trowa? Where would that leave Catherine? He shook his head and wondered how the knife thrower had popped into his head again. It was odd how over the past two days he began to think of her more than usual. Although it was strange, he also found it quite... refreshing; it was very pleasant to have those thoughts.

"Be ready in about twenty-minutes," Heero's voice ordered them from across the campgrounds. "We spotted a vehicle about three miles or so northeast of here."

"Are they coming this way?" Wufei inquired as he got up, breakfast forgotten.

"Unsure," the other admitted but kept his cautious attitude, "We need to get this area cleaned and afterwards we'll split into two groups. Wufei and I will be one, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre will be the other and we will do a full survey and charter of this island. Be sure to pack provisions with you, the vicinity is quite large and you might be out there longer than expected. Once you're done, meet back at this location and wait until the other group arrives." 

Again, Quatre's uneasiness came back and he placed his food down to voice his concern. "What are we to do if one or more of us get captured by the enemy?"

The stern Japanese youth turned his attention to the young Arab, "If one or all of you are spotted and captured, do not give wind of our presence or this mission." He stated firmly with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Try to hold out as best you can and wait until we rescue you; if you have the opportunity to escape without detection or possible harm, than do so, but do not meet back here. The rendezvous point for your escape will be a cave located 1.3 miles to the southwest. Is that clear?" The blond became quiet and nodded his understanding as he continued to listen.

"*YAWN* what did I miss?" Duo queried as he made his way to the group. Everyone turned their eyes to the sleepy American; Quatre had sweat drops near his head, Trowa had his same emotionless mask, Wufei had a scowl, and Heero had his patented death glare. Duo raised his hands in defense and sputtered, "What? Did you guys eat all the food or something?"

*****

The night wore on along with the tension and by midnight, Quatre and Catherine had foregone some of their earlier hostilities. The tea the Winner heir made ten minutes ago certainly helped to alleviate much of the stress that had built between them. Despite the newfound air of friendliness, none had really transitioned into any sort of conversation; it was still too awkward. But in that still silence the young Arab had a chance to gaze at the young woman sitting on the bed from his position at the kitchen counter.

He took in her delicate skin, beautifully pale with rosy cheeks, striking against her dark, auburn hair, and her clear blue eyes; added together she became a dazzling sight. He didn't know whether these feelings were born from an attraction or from a sense of obligation towards her brother. Maybe he just wanted to protect her because he had failed to do the same for her brother. It was all too confusing and trying to think about it further only made his head hurt more. Stuffing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he resolved to make sense of them at a later time.

"So why are you really here?" Catherine asked looking up to catch his line of vision. She still harbored some resentment towards the young man but she figured out a while ago that it was useless to hate him when he wasn't exactly at fault. He was just the easiest one to target; his seemingly docile nature easily gave her something to vent her frustrations on. It wasn't right, she knew that well, but it was all she could think to do.

"I just wanted to come by and make sure you were all right," he replied honestly. "We haven't talked since the others and I contacted you on the video phone and told you what happened to Trowa..." his voice became somber and his eyes were downcast. "You seemed so distraught and sad that night... I thought that you might do something drastic," he looked up again and tried to dismiss that statement with a friendly laugh, "but why would you do that? It was just my insecurity getting the better of me. You'd never do something like that, would you?"

Catherine didn't smile back and took no part in the merriment choosing to remain quiet until Quatre stopped. "Not really..." she admitted softly, "I've had those thoughts before... but I've never really acted on them. I guess I just figured that if I couldn't be happy, I shouldn't try to bring unhappiness to others by doing something that unforgivable..." Her voice began to waver minutely and she recalled a memory that stung her heart, "I mean... I was extremely angry when Trowa tried to kill himself that time at the OZ base so I figured that if I tried to do the same, someone else would be just as angry. I'd be a hypocrite, going against the one thing I believed; I don't want to make other people sad, there's too much of that these days."

"My childhood," she continued without thought, "was a very lonely one."

Quatre's expression became perplexed at the confession. "But didn't you have everyone here at the circus?"

She nodded at him, "Yes," then shook her head, "and no. Yes, everyone here took me in and treated me as if I were a part of their family... but there was always something missing. It felt nice to have them around to make me laugh and teach me how to become a part of the troupe... but... it... it still felt lonely..." she sighed and looked at the floor wondering why she was telling him all this. "I was very young when I lost both my parents to the Alliance... and I thought that Trowa had died as well... I used to cry myself to sleep every night because of that, but I never could sleep peacefully. Nightmares always came to me and I'd find myself calling for my momma and papa to come and make the monster go away; always hearing my little brother scream and wanting to find him so that I can hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay." A tear slid down her cheek and she absent-mindedly brushed it away, stifling a sniffle. "Because of those things I couldn't take it upon myself to be happy. Every time I tried to smile, I would see my family with these haunted expressions asking me why I was happy when they were dead... It took me years before I could even accept the love that the troupe was offering to me and even then... it always felt incomplete..." 

The youth was quiet for a few moments before he closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. "I understand how you feel, Catherine. My childhood wasn't all that much different than yours... Although my father was very wealthy and could give me anything I wanted... he wasn't able to give me everything... What I wanted most was to be able to fill the empty feeling in my heart."

"But you had your father... and what about all your sisters? You had twenty-nine, didn't you?" Catherine asked a bit confused.

He smiled at her and shook his head, "I never knew any of them until Operation Meteor began and the war ended... As for my father... he was always too preoccupied with his business. I knew he loved me... but he could never make time for me..."

"I'm sorry, Quatre," Catherine offered, giving him a sincere look.

Again, he shook his head and laughed, "There's nothing to be sorry about. It was all in the past... and although I wish it could have been otherwise there is nothing I can do about it." He smiled at her again and relished in the lightened atmosphere that had developed. "I've come to accept many aspects in my life and one of them is the knowledge that although it was never really shown or expressed, I was very much loved."

She looked up at him and then to her hands that she wrung nervously, "I wish I could do the same... but I guess there are some things that I have to learn to overcome first. Maybe by helping others, especially Trowa, I can find that answer... but that's asking for a bit too much."

The sudden mood shift was unbearable so Quatre put his bright smile back on and laughed it off. It was strange, he was usually able to converse with the best of them during those meetings and peace conferences, but when dealing one on one with a girl he was utterly clueless as what to do. Maybe it wasn't the fact that it was a girl but that it was this girl. "You're always thinking of others, aren't you?" he found himself asking as he leaned against the counter.

"I don't know about that," she said modestly, "but I guess it's a part of my nature." She looked down at her cup and pondered about the warm feelings stirring inside her. It felt nice and she wondered if Quatre was the one responsible for them; in the back of her mind, doubts arose and she sighed inwardly knowing that such things were impossible.

"Trowa's really lucky to have someone like you to care about him," the Arab remarked as he made his way closer to where the performer sat, drawn to her by an unknown force that just felt right. His cup of tea, long forgotten, was left sitting cold on the counter top. With cautious steps, he soon found himself seated next to the young woman. "You're very sweet," he commented looking closely into her bright blue eyes.

"Huh?" the young woman asked, feeling flustered all of a sudden. Her eyes widened as his face got closer to hers and before her mind could register it, his lips were on hers.

_//Allah! What the hell am I doing? This isn't right... but she tastes so sweet... NO! I shouldn't be doing this! How can I be taking advantage of her when she's in such a vulnerable state? What kind of sick opportunist am I? And for heaven's sake, it's Trowa's sister!//_ In his mind he wanted to stop, but as Catherine pressed her lips closer to his the thought abandoned him briefly. _//Oh, Allah, she's so beautiful and warm... I can even feel her heartbeat... it's so... so... Geez, why am I still doing this? Dammit, Quatre! Stop it!//_

With unexpected and regretful movements, he pulled himself off the young woman, his breathing heavy from lack of oxygen. Staring at her beautifully flushed face, he lost all words and outstretched his right hand to tenderly brush her cheek. She leaned into that soft caress and seeing her innocent blue eyes boring into his, he threw caution into the wind and leaned in for another kiss. _//I'm sorry, Trowa, but I can't help myself and this feels so right... Please don't hate me as much as you do right now...//_

*****

11 days ago...

"What's going on?!" Quatre shouted as he scrambled under a makeshift shelter to protect himself from the hail of bullets. One moment all their plans had been going along smoothly, as he and Trowa made their way through the corridor to rendezvous with Duo and Wufei and the next thing they knew the enemy had opened fire on them. Soon they were trapped in the weapon's storage room of the enemy hideout, dodging bullets and returning fire at shadows that moved across the walls. It was dark and the young man's heart was pounding furiously but all he could think about were the safety of his fellow comrades. 

He could sense Duo and Wufei across the room near the crates full of ammunition and firearms, but Heero and Trowa were nowhere to be seen. Heero had been missing all afternoon, ever since they initiated the second half of their plan, but Trowa had been with him all day up until the enemy's attack. When the enemy first fired, the green-eyed pilot must have taken off after their faceless opponents. Through the melee, he wasn't able to sense anything and guessed that the two were too far away. He was tempted to radio them to get their position but wasn't sure if such a risks was wise; he might just be alerting the enemy to their location or even distract the two, making them prone to mistakes and death. Neither option was safe enough to even consider so he opted to hold his position and fend them off until the two came.

"Kuso!"

He heard Duo yell vehemently and looked to the American's direction to see what the matter was. To his shock, the braided young man was slumped on his side, one hand covering his upper arm as blood seeped through it. His teeth were clenched together and he exerted all his will to keep from screaming out in pain. Rolling on the ground, he fought his hardest against the searing sensations that rippled through his arm. Wufei was at his side in less than a minute and immediately tore off the sleeve of his white buttoned-down shirt. With swift movements, he took Duo's arm and tightly wrapped the cloth around the wound, putting enough pressure on it to stop the bleeding but not enough to cut off circulation. He then took hold of the youth's shoulders, propped him against the wall, and proceeded to see how the young man was holding up.

With exhausted gestures, Duo nodded his 'okay' and slowly moved towards his discarded gun only to be pushed down by the stronger Asian youth. "You're too weak to continue combat, Maxwell. Just sit back and let me take care of it." He heard Wufei comment as he confiscated the gun, tucking it into his waistband before he went to return fire on the enemy. The American was about to protest and retrieve his gun but a sudden burst of pain left him on his side groaning in agony. That settled that matter and the young Arab returned to his own predicament.

He checked his gun and discovered that he only had five bullets left and he was already down to his last clip. Working in the dark was also proving to be even more difficult than he'd first imagine and he now wished that he'd put in that extra time training with Heero for such eventualities. He cursed himself and swallowed loudly before he got up and shot at the dark figures scurrying around the vicinity. To his dismay, his shots seemed to connect with thin air and he felt his insides churn with helplessness and despair.

After much thought Quatre decided to try and make it over to Duo and Wufei's side to reinforce their efforts. He was about to leap and make a dash for it but a figure whizzed by him unexpectedly. The only thing he was able to see was a flash of light brown hair as it ran by and towards the stairs where the enemies stood. "Quatre, cover me!" it yelled speeding up its pace.

The statement barely had time to register in his mind before he found himself assisting Trowa, shooting at the areas where light from the cracked windows glinted off guns, revealing the enemies' position. Even though he had an idea of where their adversaries were, it didn't look like he hit any of them. In his mind panic was about to set in as he carefully snuck past crates and trunks to get closer to his comrade. His heart was pounding furiously and he felt the blood rushing to his head, causing him to feel dizzy and lightheaded. With blurred visions, he found himself next to the stoic soldier, ready to follow whatever orders were given to him.

"Quatre," Trowa spoke, catching the other's attention, "Heero and I have the entire facility rigged to explode; we have ten minutes. Duo and Wufei have already been informed and they're going to blow open a wall for our escape. We need to hold off the enemy until they can do so; Heero should be joining us soon-" His eyes widened in horror as he spied something in the corner of his eye. "Quatre, watch out!" he screamed, throwing his body over the smaller man, taking the bullet in his side for him. The force of the bullet's impact pushed his body and he stumbled backwards. The injury rendered his reflexes worthless and he was unable to sense the metal stairs before he tumbled down.

The young Arabian could only watch in horror as his friend rolled down the steps, his head along with the rest of his body bumping many of the metal platforms along the way. He must have suffered a concussion because he made no movements and showed no signs of making one anytime soon after he reached the concrete floor. Fear coursed through his body and Quatre was by his fallen comrade in seconds, shaking him vigorously to try and wake him. It was a futile effort and desperation quickly seized him as he began to shout and cry to his incoherent friend. "Trowa! Trowa! Get up! Allah... Please be all right..." Tears streamed down his cheeks and flooded his vision as he continued to shake the unmoving body. "Forgive me, Trowa... Forgive me, Catherine..." He didn't know how long he was there but the last thing he remembered was the sound and tremors of a loud explosion.

*****

As the artificial light filtered through the trailer's curtains, shining its brilliance on the slumbering forms of the youth and maiden. They'd slept curled up against each other, her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her body. It was such a tranquil scene; they looked so innocent in that childlike embrace, like two sweet cherubs. Their clothes were rumpled and wrinkled, having been slept in, their hair were none the better. As the light intensified, Quatre wearily fluttered opened his eyes, inhaling a couple of deep breaths before the rest of his body began to stir.

He became aware of the warm body next to his and stared intently at the young woman, burning her very image into his mind. A nostalgic smile crossed his face and he leaned down to kiss her ear. _//Gosh, she's even more beautiful in the morning... Allah, what's happening to me? I've never felt like this before...//_ He frowned and wondered what course of action to take from that point on. Where would the two of them be after this morning; would they stay acquaintances, become friends, or possibly something more? His heart fluttered at the thought that they would become more than friends and he lay back down to ponder his thoughts.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

He was startled out of his reverie and jumped up and off the bed, heading toward his discarded jacket to retrieve his cell phone. The sudden shift in weight on the mattress caused Catherine to wake up and she drowsily positioned herself upright on her elbows. By the time her eyes adjusted to the light, Quatre was already immersed in a conversation with the person on the other end, leaning against the kitchen counter. "So his condition is still the same?" She heard him query and knew immediately that it concerned Trowa. "What? You want me to come back to Earth? Why?" Her ears perked up at that and fear crept into her heart. _//He's going to leave me... just like everyone else in my life... Please, Quatre... stay with me, I don't want you to go.//_

Sensing her distress, the blond caught her gaze and soothed her with silent words while still listening to the phone. "So they were finally able to process the entire thing? That's good. I guess we no longer have to worry about a possible nuclear winter, huh?" he laughed and joked, easing the built up tension in his mind and limbs. "Look, if it's that important I'll come right away." He saw dread in her eyes and waved off her nervousness with a gentle gesture of his hand. "I'll be bringing Catherine along with me, okay? Why?" His gaze was once again on the circus performer, "Well, it's been awhile since she last saw Trowa and considering how expensive shuttle flights are getting, it would save her time and money. Besides, she's a bit anxious herself; she's done nothing but worry about him since he was admitted... Alright, we'll be there in about ten hours, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, it was Wufei. He just called to fill me in on the situation with those terrorists. Looks like everything will be fine from here on end," he commented softly, seeing her get off the bed and walk in his direction. "Huh?" he gasped when she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Quatre, about last night... I-"

He placed a hand over hers and bore into her eyes, "I don't regret anything that happened last night." He removed her hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips, delivering a sweet kiss on her palm. "Catherine, last night was beautiful; it was the first time in a long time where I felt truly at peace, with you and with myself. You seem to be the one responsible and for that I am forever grateful."

"But where do we go on from here?" she asked bewildered and frightened.

"I don't know," he admitted, adjusting her hands so that they wrapped around his body while he breathed in the scent of her hair, "Life is full of uncertainties and I can't guarantee you anything, but can't we just see where it takes us? Can't we just go from day to day, not knowing what the next will bring? So, care to join me on this road through life?" The answer he got was a kiss on the lips, sweet and gentle like a spring breeze.

*****

Trowa woke up sensing the presence of many people hovering above his lying form. Wait, his lying form? What was he doing on the ground? Had the enemy captured him? The last thing he was able to recall was being shot and then it had all gone black. If he was lying down that meant he was totally vulnerable to any attack the enemy chose to deal him. His first instinct was to get up and fend off the would-be attackers then escape, but as his eyes adjusted to the light he was able to make out the familiar faces. As the fuzzy surroundings became clearer he noted that he was in a hospital room and realization dawned on him. He'd been shot during the mission and although he thought himself dead, his current situation told him otherwise.

With a sigh of relief he settled and glanced down at his arm and noticed the IV stuck in it. A chill ran down his spine and he fought the urge to empty the contents of his stomach; he'd never been one for hospitals, or any other medical facilities for that matter, they just gave him the creeps. His weary body tried to move into a sitting position but the week of inactivity had left it too lethargic and weak to support itself. Before it was able to give way a pair of strong hands held him at the shoulder and waist. Surprised that he had not been able to detect the figure, he looked to his side and saw Wufei's concerned smile.

"Don't be stubborn and ask for help, Barton," the Chinese man exclaimed, easing Trowa into a comfortable position, adjusting his pillow as well.

"If only you'd follow your own advice, Wufei," Sally remarked from the other side of the bed.

The Asian glared at her and his fists clenched at his sides. "I didn't ask for your opinion, onna," he remarked before stalking off to sit in a chair.

"No," the woman mused then smiled brightly at the disgruntled young man, "but I love giving them anyway, especially to you." She saw him scowl even more and laughed inwardly before fixing her attention to the patient in the bed. "I've contacted the doctors and told them you were awake now, so how are you, Trowa?" she asked in a motherly voice, warm and full of concern.

Closing his eyes the clown concentrated on what his body was feeling, cringing slightly. "My head hurts along with my legs and I feel a bit dizzy," he related, taking note of the way she nodded at his assessment. "Where exactly am I?" he asked, taking in the white walls of his hospital room.

"You're at the former Alliance Memorial Hospital five miles from Preventer Headquarters," a gruff voice replied from the foot of the bed.

The tired youth looked up and saw Heero with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips, accompanied by another figure to his right. Averting his eyes to the side, he saw the form materialize into that of the Vice Foreign Minister who was holding a bouquet of spring flowers in her arms. It seemed a bit odd to him that the two were so close to one another and his gaze traveled further down. That's when he noticed that Heero had his right hand on the small of Relena's back in a more than protective manner. Quirking an eyebrow he looked up to the Japanese agent silently asking 'What's this?'. To that, the other man blushed nervously and turned his head to face the wall._ //Gee, I never knew he had it in him to actually confess to her. Way to go Heero, I hope the two of you can make each other happy.//_

"I brought you some flowers," Relena stated, showing the bundle in her arms. "How are you feeling, Trowa?" she asked leaning over the foot of the bed slightly, Heero's hand still on the small of her back. He nodded a 'yes', entranced by her beautiful sea-green eyes and felt his insides warm when she smiled at him.

_//You're definitely what Heero needs.//_ He thought to himself as he accepted the bouquet offered to him, placing it at his side. "How long have I been out?" He questioned when he realized he couldn't remember the date.

"Ten days to this date, Trowa my man," Duo piped up boisterously, bouncing into the room with a tray of food; his injury from the mission seemed to have healed nicely. Flashing his trademark grin, he spun around the room as if he were a waiter on skates before setting the tray in front of the tall youth. "I imagine you must be starving, so I brought you a little snack from the cafeteria. Don't worry; it's not as bad as some people make it out to be."

Wufei smirked at the braided youth and commented, "Of course you'd know considering you were down there for about two hours. What did you do? Clean out the entire cafeteria and only save enough for Barton?"

Duo had a guilty look on his face and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... not exactly. They kinda kicked me out after I ate half of the salad bar." He gave them a very impish smile and tried to laugh the situation off.

"The salad bar?" Wufei repeated with an incredulous look adorning his face. "Never in a million years would I ever believe that you would favor the salad bar to anything that had meat in it."

The entire room chuckled as another figure walked in joined in the conversation. "That's because I made the baka promise me that he'd try to eat his vegetables and told him that he couldn't have any sort of meat for a week," Hilde exclaimed with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah," Duo remarked, trying to plead his case, "And since vegetables aren't all that filling, I had to eat almost the entire damn thing!" He finished in his defense, looking quite satisfied with himself.

Wufei had a wicked grin on his face and turned to rebuke the previous statement. "But, Maxwell," he began with a frown, "that food was meant for the patients. How could you just go on and eat all that food while there are numerous patients here who haven't even had a bite to eat for weeks? How could you do that, Maxwell, and still show your face? Where's your sense of honor? What about your conscience? For shame, Maxwell, for shame."

Duo held up a finger and was about to protest but found that he had nothing to say; that sure surprised everyone. Defeated, he dropped his finger and hung his head low, trudging along the room until he found a chair to slump in. Everyone had sweat drops all around and laughed nervously, unsure of what to do with a quiet ex-Shinigami. Fortunately, for them the silence was only fleeting for seconds later both Quatre and Catherine came bursting through the door. They swiveled their heads back and forth searching the hospital ward for its official occupant. Their eyes eventually fell upon the former Heavyarms pilot and they breathed a sigh of relief when they took in his fine state.

There were tears in Catherine's eyes as she slowly trekked over to her brother; words were unspoken as she embraced him in a tight hug. The entire two weeks since he was assigned to the mission had been taxing on both her mind and body, but seeing him well made it worthwhile. "I've missed you so much, Trowa," she whispered in his ear as he stroked her hair reassuringly. No one said a word, giving the two siblings the time that was nearly stolen from them. She would have lingered there longer but Quatre's hand on her shoulder brought her back into the present and she turned, smiling warmly at him.

That gesture did not escape Trowa's ever-wary eyes in the least. If he didn't know better, that smile was more than just a friendly one. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped short when the doctor arrived and began ushering everyone out. "I know that you all want to stay and keep Mr. Barton company," the woman exclaimed literally shoving them out the door, "but since he's awake now, I have to run a few tests on him to make sure that there's no further problems or complications." Trowa looked indignantly at her but she just smirked and checked her clipboard. "Now don't start, Mr. Barton, this is part of the routine procedure and I'm sure you know that they have to be followed. If I didn't do them, I'd be out of a job right now and I have two kids to feed along with a husband whose stomach is bottomless... Oddly enough he never seems to gain an ounce; damn him and his stupid metabolism," she trailed off, taking a seat in the chair near Trowa's bed.

*****

Outside the room, the others stared blankly at the door of Trowa's room, wondering what they should do until they were allowed back inside. Sally told them that it would be at least a good thirty to forty minutes before Trowa's examination was completed which gave them plenty of time to kill. The only problem was finding something to fill in that time gap. Not knowing what else to do the group looked at one another expecting someone to answer and break them out of the rut. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Duo sighed and offered his idea, "How about we go to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat?"

"I thought you were banned from the vicinity?" Hilde questioned, walking up behind him and putting her arms around his waist. He gave a lopsided grin and twisted his upper body then leaned down to kiss her nose. 

"Koi, that's true, but they won't know who I am if I wear a disguise, ne...? So, can I borrow your sweater?" he asked giving the most innocent look an ex-Shinigami could give.

The German girl smiled back and shook her head. "Nah, it would be fun to see you suffer as you watch us eat," she replied with a devilish smile; it would be a moment she'd remember for the rest of her life. The American pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes to try and appeal to her compassionate, feminine side. "But," she cut him off, raising a finger as she continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "since I love you so much, I'm willing to depart with my favorite sweater so that you won't starve."

"Ah, Hilde!" Duo beamed with sparkles in his eyes, "I knew you loved me too much to see me whiter into nothing." Everyone gawked; looking like they'd all swallowed bugs, and nearly fell to the floor.

One of Wufei's eyebrows twitched a disbelieving expression on his face as he went on to comment about the previous statement. "The day you whiter down to nothing, is the day I wear a pink dress and declare myself an onna."

Everyone laughed at their antics and began making their way towards the elevator. Not five steps were taken before Heero turned around to look quizzically at Quatre and Catherine who decided to stay behind while the others headed onto the Cafeteria to catch a bite of lunch, or whatever was left after Duo had finished his 'quick bite'. "The two of you aren't coming?" It sounded more like a statement than a question and the Arab shook his head 'no' to answer. Heero nodded and group journeyed to the lower levels of the hospital as the remaining two continued to stare at their retreating forms.

Once gone, the youth turned his attention to the young woman by his side. His eyes were so bright and full of a lightness he'd never before experienced that it almost scared him. This was a new day; this was a new beginning, for the both of them. It signaled the end of a time full of loneliness and sorrow where they woke up every morning fearful of the demons they had to face... of the people they had to face. It was the start of a new life... a life with each other, but not excluding the friends and family that genuinely cared for them. Quatre smiled down at the performer and opened his mouth to say something when her fingers pressed against his lips to quiet him. He frowned and her expression turned melancholy and wistful.

"No more words for today," she whispered, "We had enough of them last night. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day... the rest of our lives."

He grinned, having accepted her answer, and leaned down to kiss her softly on her delicate pink lips before taking her hand, leading her to the elevator. They would head down towards the hospital gardens and enjoy the beautiful sunlight, birds, and flowers that spring generously offered them; it was a pity to waste what bounty nature gave them so freely. They would no longer do such a thing and instead make the most of what they were given; the war had robbed them of their childhoods and happy memories so they vowed to make it up... together. And although they had the rest of their lives to do so, life in itself was fleeting; no, they weren't going to waste a second of it, not when old scars were finally starting to heal, not when their hearts were finally starting to mend.

  
-owari-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, Kami-sama I wrote so much sap! How the hell did that happen? Well, at least there was enough angst to counterbalance it. So how was it? Good? Bad? Really bad? Ah, who cares, I'm done with it and that's all that matters right now. You don't know how much I agonized over this one. It just wouldn't come to me for a long time and when it did, it only came in sections. But here it is, my first ever 4+CB fic and I don't think it was that bad, was it? Geez, my head hurts and I need some sleep. This has been fun... Wait, no it hasn't been fun, but at least it's over with. Oh, how did you like that little run-on joke thing with Heero and Relena? It was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine where I debated whether or not I should tell the person I love my feelings. Well, unlike Heero in this fic, I haven't done such a thing; it's somewhat out of my nature and I don't feel like getting rejected. Feel free to comment and if you flame me about it I might or might not reply.

Koi= love, lover  
Kuso= shit  
Ne?= right?; isn't it?; huh?  



End file.
